


Soulmate

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: Malachai Parker se había sentido excluido y como el bicho raro de su familia desde una temprana edad.El único sentido de normalidad y pertenencia que pensó que podía tener se arruinó cuando él tenía 12 años.A la edad de 12 años, cada persona en mundo, sea sobrenatural o no, recibía en el interior de su muñeca las iniciales de su alma gemela. Él no recibió nada.Por eso fue sorprendente cuando sucedió:Se centró en el almanaque pegado en la puerta de la heladera.5 de febrero de 1993, decía la fecha.Tomó valor y miró el interior de su muñeca."B.B."
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Lockwood/Liv Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: TVD no me pertenece ni los personajes, sino hubiera cambiado muchas cosas en el programa.
> 
> • Esta novela es completamente Bonkai, agregué la etiqueta de "Kai/Personaje femenino orginal" por un pequeño encuentro 
> 
> • Kai nació en 1972 y Bonnie en 1993, hay una diferencia de edad de 21 años, pero tranquilos porque Kai tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 25 años cuando se conocen, más adelante lo voy a explicar.
> 
> Estoy pensando en hacer esto de 2 capítulos nada más.

La historia tuvo una mini-edición. Como saben, esto es un AU de The Vampire Diaries, por lo que la línea temporal es muy distinta y me había confundido, después de planearlo muy bien, les traigo las edades de los personajes para que entiendan:

**AÑO DE NACIMIENTO:**

Malachai y Josette nacieron en 1972 (39 años, Kai con la apariencia de 25). Realizaron la fusión y Jo sobrevivió

Lucy nació en 1982 (29 años)

Jake nació en 1984 (27 años)

Joey nació en 1988 (23 años)

Greg nació en 1990 (21 años)

Willa nació en 1991 (20 años)

Olivia y Lucas nacieron en 1993 (18 años)

Bonnie nació en 1993 (18 años)

**Kai fue encerrado en 1994**

**AÑO ACTUAL:** 2011

Pd: les agregue un hijo más a Joshua Parker y su esposa

Ahora sí, a leer 💖


	2. Chapter 2

**Malachai Parker, edad: 5 años**

  
Malachai Parker se había sentido excluido y como el bicho raro de su familia desde una edad temprana. Nacido entre una familia de brujas, lo peor que le puede pasar a él era no tener poderes. 

Kai solo tenía 5 años cuando sus padres puesto a él y su gemela, Josette, frente a un conjunto de velas y les pedido que las prendan con una simple _"incendia"_ . Kai había estado muy emocionado y expectante como sus padres, su papi siempre estaba haciendo trucos con su magia para hacerlos reír, el favorito de Kai era cuando jugaban a las escondidas y su papá se ocultaba bajo un hechizo de encubrimiento, no sabía cómo, pero Malachai siempre podría detectar la magia y podría guiar hasta su padre, aunque no podría verlo.

Malachai Parker había nacido para ser uno de los mejores brujos, uno de los más poderosos, uno de los más inteligentes y futuro líder de su aquelarre. O todo eso es lo que le dijo su papá desde que murió, por eso fue una sorpresa y un disgusto completo para toda su familia cuando no tenía ningún signo de magia. Jo sí, Jo era la brujita perfecta que había prendido la vela y había emocionado a sus padres, Kai solo era el niño que se había quedado mirando de costado como su padre felicitaba a Jo y como su madre le llenaba la cara de besos. Cuando Kai intenta hacer el hechizo, no requiere nada, no tiene una fuente de poder que lo llenaba y aceleraba su cuerpo, no tiene ninguna conexión con los elementos, no lo que su padre le tenía que tener magia.

Joshua había hecho una mueca ante los intentos fallidos de Kai, pero igualmente agarró a su hijo de 5 años y lo abrazó.

_"No puedo, papi. Juro que lo intento como Jo-Jo, pero no puedo"_ un pequeño puchero acompañaba a su dulce voz. Joshua le había besado la frente y solo murmuró que lo intentaría de nuevo más tarde, le aseguro que seguro solo era un retraso con sus poderes, capaz él mismo estaba reteniendo a sus poderes.

_"Tranquilo, mi hermoso niño"_ su mami se acercó también y dejó un beso en su pequeño cachete. _"Tú y Jo pueden mirar televisión mientras tu papi y yo hablamos. También les dejaré tomar chocolatada"_ el pequeño Kai de 5 años había lanzado un grito de emoción, su mami nunca los dejaría tomar cosas dulces la noche antes del jardín de infantes.

El pequeño gemelo había bajado de los brazos de su padre y había corrido para agarrar la mano de su hermana y llevarla a la sala de estar. Ellos se han perdido totalmente la mirada que compartieron sus padres, una mirada de resignación con un toque de miedo. No, eso no era posible, ellos se negaban a accept the hecho de que su hijo no tenía magia, Jo era una brujita funcional y normal, Kai no podía ser diferente a ella. Ellos no iban a aceptar que su hijo podía ser diferente porque ser diferente, siempre significaba algo malo dentro del aquelarre.

_**______________** _

  
**Malachai Parker, edad: 6 años**

  
Kai había cumplido 6 años la primera vez que descubrió que él era un sifón. Se encontró en su fiesta de cumpleaños, un año más de vida, un año mas sin cumplir con las expectativas. 

Desde los 5 años, se ha reunido con su padre para practicar brujería, pero por más empeñó que ponía Kai, nada salía de él. Jo era perfecta, Jo era la hija ejemplar que podía hacer las cosas flotar y todos la aplaudían. Kai era el gemelo defectuoso que no tenía magia, por lo tanto su padre le había dicho que no podía acudir más a las sesiones de entrenamiento de Jo.

Kai no podía comprender eso, ellos eran la mitad del otro, eran un equipo, ¿Por qué su padre los separaría así? Joshua sabía cuánto le encantaba la brujería a su hijo mayor, además él siempre les estaba diciendo que uno de ellos sería el líder del aquelarre, ¿Cómo Kai podría ser líder si no tenía entrenamiento?

Mientras Jo era la gemela sociable y amable con todos, Kai empezó a ser más retraído y hosco. En las reuniones del aquelarre ya nadie lo veía. Antes, todos lo miraban de una manera especial a él y su gemela, ahora solo lo veían como un estorbo, Jo decía que él estaba exagerando, pero Kai de verdad sintió que a veces era una molestia para los ancianos del consejo.

Su padre había evitado contarle al consejo que Kai no había presentado ningún signo de magia, pero el consejo siempre lo sospecho, todo empeoró desde que su padre anunció que los gemelos no harían ningún espectáculo de magia en su sexto cumpleaños.

_"Un grimorio especial, para una niña especial"_ Ahora los gemelos se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, frente a todo el aquelarre mientras recibían las ofrendas, como le gustaba decir a Kai, cuando en realidad solo eran unos regalos. Mónica le pasó el grimorio a Josette quien solo fingió una sonrisa de emoción, Kai se había dado cuenta que a su hermana no le emocionaba la idea de tener magia o de ser la posible futura líder de su aquelarre. Kai la envidiaba, él no tenía magia, solo podía ver como su hermana podía realizar todos esos hechizos solo con pensarlo o murmurar unas palabras ya ella no le gustaba, Kai a veces pensaba en lastimar a su hermana, castigarla por ser tan mal agradecida con sus dones, pero otra parte de él se asustaba ante esos pensamientos. _"Malachai, cariño, lo siento pero no hay nada para ti"_ Mónica miró desde arriba al pequeño niño y aunque sus palabras eran dulces, su tono y rostro eran de desagrado. Kai miró a sus papás quienes solo ignoraban la situación, él reprimió un puchero y solo asintió con la cabeza. Él era un niño grande, su papi .. No, su papá le había dicho que los Parker no eran débiles, los Parker no lloraban ni reclaban, los Parker tenían que ver la vida como un juego donde la estrategia ganaba, él tenía que ser inteligente y no dejarse amedrentar por su oponente.

Pero todo eso era un poco difícil para un niño de solo 6 años que solo quería un maldito regalo por su cumpleaños, pareciera como si todo el aquelarre solo festejará y le diera regalos a Josette, cuando llegaban a él solo murmuraban una falsa disculpa y lo dejaban con las manos vacías. 

_"Está bien llorar"_ había murmurando su gemela más tarde, cuando todos se encontraban en el patio de la casa Parker. _"Todos son unos idiotas"_ la niña rápidamente se había tapado la boca ante el insulto y Kai sonrió. _"No te preocupes, mis regalos también son tuyos"_ Jo se había sentado a su lado, los dos contra un árbol un poco alejados de la multitud y casi entrando al bosque que rodeaba todo su hogar. Kai apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y después abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho.

_"No me preocupan los regalos, todos me ven mal de igual forma"_ murmuró él y su hermana puso una expresión enojada en su pequeño rostro.

_"Si alguien te mira mal, tienes que decirme y podemos arreglarlo como antes, Kai"_ se jactó Jo y Kai quería reírse de su gemela, antes ya le jugado un par de bromas a los ancianos del aquelarre, pero aunque nadie pudo comprobar que fueron ellos los causantes, todos miraron de peor forma a Kai.

Kai abrió la boca para hacer una broma cuando vio a Boris acercarse a ellos. _"¿Qué haces, bicho raro?"_ Boris y todos sus amigos siempre se burlaban y denigraban a Kai por no usar sus poderes, Malachai no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si ellos se enteraran que él no tenía magia en absoluto.

_"Déjanos en paz, Boris"_ se cruzó de brazos Jo y el niño se acercó para empujar a su hermana y hacer que se caiga al pasto, Kai se paró en un segundo frente a su hermana.

_"Los raritos se unen, que lindos. ¿Necesitas que tu hermana te defienda?"_ Boris se rió en la cara de Kai y él no supo qué lo invadió en ese momento, pero Kai solo quería hacer llorar a Boris, él quería lastimarlo de una forma que sea permanente y que deje marca así nunca más se atrevía a burlarse de ellos o lastimar a su hermana.

Lo único que recuerda Kai era que un segundo estaba parado frente a Boris y en el otro se encontró tirado sobre el niño, golpeando su horrible cabeza contra el piso con fuerza y sus manos resplandecían de un color rojo, una fuerza sin igual lo había invadido en ese momento y todo el aire a su alrededor se agitaba de manera anormal. Boris lloraba y gritaba el nombre de su madre, pero Kai no podía parar, Kai quería que el niño siga llorando hasta que se quede sin voz.

Un fuerte tirón lo había sacado de arriba del niño y Kai había volteado a ver enojado a la persona, para encontrarse con el rostro enojado y atónito de su padre. Kai volteó a ver el patio para no seguir mirando esa expresión en el rostro de Joshua, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. 

Todo el jardín se encontró comida destruida, las tres mesas dispuestas por el lugar se encontraban volcadas, la y platos rotos por todo el piso, el pasto se encontró con algunas hileras de humo, señal de que antes se había prendido ahí. Los presentes miraban a Kai con disgusto y se escucharon susurros: _"monstruo", "abominación", "bicho raro_ ". Todos lo había pensado, pero nadie lo había dicho hasta este momento.

Kai miró el desastre y luego a Boris que lloraba en los brazos de sus padres, Jo era la única que no lo miraba raro. Kai sintió como una sonrisa de triunfo se forma en su rostro y le preguntó a su padre: _"¿Yo lo hice? ¿Tengo magia?"_ su padre pareciera como si estuviera en un trance, por lo que Kai repitió. _"¿Papi? Papi tengo magia, soy un brujo normal como Jo"_

_"No, Malachai"_ Kai se había encogido en los brazos de su padre, él nunca le decía Malachia, siempre era Kai o mi niño. _"Habrá una reunión del consejo, me temo que hay cuestiones urgentes por hablar"_ se dirigió a todo el patio su padre y después le dirigió una mirada dura y de resignación. _"Mi hijo, Malachai, resultó ser un sifón"_

  
_**__________________** _

**Malachai Parker, edad: 11 años (apunto de cumplir 12 años)**

Kai había pensado que ser un sifón podía ser lo peor que le podía pasar, era un bicho raro, _'un brujo defectuoso'_ decía todo su aquelarre. Él había estado equivocado, las cosas podían empeorar.

El único sentido de normalidad y pertenencia que pensó que podía tener se arruinó cuando él tenía 12 años.

El mundo ignoraba la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales, sin embargo había un hecho extraño que todos decidían ignorar su origen y celebrarlo como si fuera lo más normal. A la edad de 12 años, cada persona en mundo, sea sobrenatural o no, recibía en el interior de su muñeca las iniciales de su alma gemela. Nadie sabía quién fue el primero en recibirla, nadie conocía su origen o por qué sucedía esto, solo les tocaba aceptar ese hecho. 

A Kai le gustaba pensar que cada persona podía dirigir su destino y que podía seleccionar a quien amar, ningún _'ser superior'_ le dictaba quién era su alma gemela escribiendo unas estupidas iniciales en su muñeca. Jo por otra parte, ella estaba encantada con todo el asunto de las almas gemelas, ella esperaba con ilusión su doceavo cumpleaños para recibir las iniciales. Kia solo había rodado los ojos ante tanto entusiasmo.

_"¿Puedes calmarte por 5 malditos minutos? Eres patética"_ murmuró con veneno en la voz Kai, no podía culparlo, últimamente no podía dormir bien ya que sus _'hermanitos'_ lloraban toda la noche. Kai no entendía por qué sus padres decidieron tener más hijos, él no los soportaba, en realidad Kai no podía soportar a nadie ya, tal vez solo a Jo, pero ella era su otra mitad. 

Josette le había dirigido una mirada herida por un momento, pero la ocultó rápido. Kai cada vez se volvía más hosco con las personas, sin embargo parecía tener un encanto y un aura que prometía pasar un buen momento a su alrededor ya que atraía a todo el mundo.

_"No seas tan amargado, en unos segundo vamos a tener nuestras marcas de almas gemelas"_ ella había dejado pasar un suspiro soñador de sus labios. En unos segundos serian las 12 am del 6 de mayo, su doceavo cumpleaños. 

_"Muchachos, ¿Estás listos? Ya va a ser la hora"_ sus padres, luciendo una expresión hacer cansada luego de lograr dormir a Lucy y Jake, entraron a la habitación. _"5, 4, 3, 2 y 1"_ los cuatro juntos hicieron la cuenta regresiva justo cuando el reloj marcó las 12 am Kai no lo admitiría, pero él miraba expectante su muñeca esperando algún cambio.

Un fuerte suspiro lo hizo voltear la cabeza hacia Jo, su gemela miraba el interior de su muñeca con asombro y Kai pudo ver como unas letras iban apareciendo ahí, antes era un pedazo de piel limpiaba y ahora estaban apareciendo unas iniciales, como si alguien estaba escribiendo la muñeca de su hermanita.

**_"AS"_ ** se leía ahí. Kai volteo a ver su muñeca expectante, pero nada sucedía, se suponía que las letras tenían que aparecer a penas cumpla 12 años. 

_"Vamos, vamos estupidas letras"_ murmuró en voz baja, pero nada pasó, ninguna letra se materializó en ahí. 

Genial, otro defecto más, ¿Cómo podría alguien como él tener un alma gemela? No solo sería el inadaptado de una familia de brujas sin magia propia, también sería el inadaptado sin alma gemela. Bueno, que se joda la vida, Kai no necesita ninguna maldita alma gemela, él podía solo.

_"Está bien, Jo-Jo"_ le dijo a su gemela quien le dirigía una mirada de lástima. Kai solo se volteó a ver a su padre y mostró su muñeca en blanco. _"No hay nada ahí, señor"_ Kai había empezado a llamar Joshua 'señor' desde los 10 años, cada vez su relación con su padre se volvía más distante y fría. 

Joshua suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. _"Bueno, miremos el lado positivo, un problema menos. Recuerden niños, ustedes forjan su propio destino, unas simples letras no pueden retenerlos"_

Ellos aceptaron las palabras de su padre y luego cada uno fue a acostarse en su cama. Los dos compartían habitacion todavía, Jo decía que no se sentía preparado para estar separado de su otra mitad.

Joshua se acercó a Jo y dejó un beso en su frente, luego fue hasta Kai y dejó golpecitos en su cabeza, era todo muy impersonal con él. _"Buenas noches niños ... Y feliz cumpleaños"_ su madre murmuró las mismas palabras desde la puerta y luego los dos se fueron dejandolos solos.

**____________________ **

**Malachai Parker, edad: 20 años**

Fue un tanto sorprende cuando pasó. Kai se corrige en su departamento con una chica pelirroja sentada sobre su regazo. Los dos estaban en el sofá de su sala de estar, Kai la reconoció de su clase de historia y había ofrecido amablemente su departamento para hablar sobre la universidad y cómo estaban pasando las vacaciones.

Algo bueno que traía ser el hijo del líder del aquelarre, era tener accesos y dinero. Tanto Kai como Jo comenzó a empezado la universidad a los 19 años y puesto tanta distancia con sus hermanos menores como era posible. Su padre le había ofrecido comprarle su propio cerca de la universidad de Portland, mientras que Jo había optado por usar los dormitorios de la universidad Whittmore. 

Cara, ¿O era Cassie? Continuó besando el cuello de Kai y pasó su mano por el pecho desnudo de él. Los dos se encontraban desnudos de la parte de arriba, Kai solo traía unos jeans puestos y la pelirroja una pollera de tela floreada. Kai pasó su mano por la pierna de ella y la levantó unos centímetros para luego volver a bajarla y generas fricción entre sus cuerpos, la chica gimio contra su cuello.

Kai comenzó una caricia por la espalda de ella, luego pasó por su cintura y ascendió hasta tomar uno de los pechos de ella y dar un leve apretón y luego begin a sobarlo. 

Una molestia comenzó en su muñeca y él había intentado ignorarlo, pero cuando la sensación de ardor incrementó, Kai no dudó en alejar a la chica de arriba de él y mirar el interior de su muñeca.

¿Eso era una maldita broma, no? Alguien estaba jodiendo totalmente con él porque no había manera en el infierno que en este momento estaba recibiendo la marca de su alma gemela. 

Kai Parker se había resignado a ser de ese 14% de la población mundial que no tenía marca de alma gemela.

"Kai, ¿Que está pasando?" La pelirroja se había sentado al lado de él en el sofá y le acarició los bíceps, Kai se alejó de ella sin decir palabras y fue al baño. Allí adentro se agarró con fuerza del lavamanos y comenzó a respirar de forma errática.

Kai necesita hablar con Jo, él ni siquiera podría describir cómo se sintió en este momento. Kai siempre tenía el control, no le gustaba la sensación de no poder sobrellevar la situación.

"Kai, ¿Está todo bien?" La pelirroja dio golpecitos suaves a la puerta y Kai rodó los ojos, ya no estaba de ánimos para un momento de diversión, Necesito que esta chica se vaya ya de su departamento. 

Se paró, se echó un poco de agua en la cara y después abrió la puerta, la chica se había puesto devuelta su corpiño y remera. "Todo bien, Melissa" ahora él era un idiota total, podía acordarse que el nombre de ella empezaba con C, pero llamarla Melissa era solo para hacerla enojar.

"Me llamo Candice" le recordó la pelirroja y Kai suspiró, ella no se veía molesta por el cambio de nombre. 

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. Necesito que te vayas ahora mismo, Cassie" él comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta de salida y de pasó agarro las zapatillas de ella. "Adiós, fue un gusto, no te quiero ver más" con esas últimas palabras le cerró la puerta en la cara a la atónita muchacha.

Camino hasta su cocina, donde fue a abrir la heladera y sacó una cerveza. "Maldito infierno" murmuró y dio un trago largo. "Vamos, Malachai, no eres un cobarde" se animó a si mismo. "Es una mirada rápida y listo" sin embargo siguió bebiendo sin mirar su muñeca.

Se centró en el almanaque pegado en la puerta de la heladera.

**_5 de febrero de 1993_** , decía la fecha. 

"Los Parker no pierden la paciencia, no pierden el control. Los Parker no son débiles" recordó las palabras de su padre con una sonrisa irónica. _"Los Parker son una familia disfuncional y rota"_ agregó en un tono burlón y levantó la botella como celebrando un brindis.

Tomó valor y miró el interior de su muñeca.

_**"BB"**_ leyó con una voz suave, las dos iniciales estaban escritas en cursiva y se veían ... bien. 

Kai no tenía otra palabra para describirlo, al principio sentí que podría volverse loco, pero ahora mirando las iniciales grabadas en su piel, sintió paz y un sentido de pertenencia que lo invadía.

  
_**__________________** _

**Bonnie Bennett, edad: 18 años**

  
Bonnie era una empedernida con todo lo relacionado con las almas gemelas. Desde pequeña había amado los cuentos que su Grams le contaba, amaba soñar con cómo sería su encuentro con la persona que el mundo destino para ella y siempre estaban soñando con Caroline y Elena cómo sería tener una conexión tan profunda con otra persona.

Pero tanto como Bonnie amaba a las almas gemelas, también les tenía miedo. En su pequeño pueblo, Mystic Falls, ella y sus dos mejores amigas eran las únicas que habían nacido con las marcas en sus muñecas y no tuvieron que esperar hasta los 12 años para descubrirlo.

Su Grams le contó que fue todo un revuelo y hasta lograrron salir en las noticias matutinas.

Ella al principio le había emocionado el hecho de tener las iniciales grabadas y no tener que esperar 12 años para descubrirlas, pero todo se volvía más oscuro cuando lo pensaba.

¿Y si su alma gemela era un anciano? Porque obviamente ya debería estar vivo para que Bonnie haya recibido su marca apenas nació.

_**"MP"** _ ella acarició las letras de forma reverente, luego volvió a bajar la manga de su remera azul y le prestó atención a las palabras de Liv.

"... entonces le dije _'No, idiota. Soy tu hermana menor, no tu maldita sirvienta'_ , ¿Puedes creer que por ser la menor, siempre piensa que vamos a obedecer?" se quejó la rubia. Bonnie fingió asentir con la cabeza, ella se había perdido la mitad de los que decía su amiga. 

Caroline enganchó su brazo con el de Bonnie y le sonrió a Liv con diversión. "Dios, agradezco ser hija única. Sin ofender, Liv" 

"Oh no, es divertido tener hermanos y Jo no es el problema. Kai es el problema" rodó los ojos y volvió a enganchar el otro brazo libre de Bonnie con el suyo.

Las tres chicas se encontraban camino al Mystic Grill para encontrarse con Elena, Damon, Stefan y Tyler. 

"¿Kai? ¿Cómo el Kai que Bonnie dice que es ardiente?" Preguntó entre risas Caroline y Bonnie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Care, se suponía que era un secreto" le dio un codazo a su amiga.

"Bueno, no eres muy buena guardando secretos porque todo el mundo sabe que chicas por mi hermano mayor" murmuró Liv con malicia. "En serio, no puedo creer que esa cosa te parezca atractiva" simuló un escalofrío la rulosa. "Ni siquiera lo conoces"

Bonnie solo se encogió de hombros. Por accidente ella había visto una foto de Kai cuando tenía 15 años y quedó instantáneamente flechada por el líder del aquelarre géminis. Nunca conoció al hombre en persona, así que ¿Cuál era el problema de mantener un enamoramiento platónico con él? Kai no conocía su existencia.

"Es verdad, no lo conozco" aceptó Bonnie. "Pero eso no significa que no seré su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos. Creo que puedes empezar a llamarme cuñada, Liv" Bonnie hizo una reverencia burlona y se soltó de sus amigas para ingresar riendo al Mystic Grill ignorando el grito de asco de la bruja rubia.

Ocultando una sonrisa, Bonnie caminó por el Grill hasta llegar a la mesa posicionada en un costado de la barra, donde se encontraban sentados todos sus amigos.

"Hola Bon Bon, ¿Todo bien?" Damon fue el primero en verla y palmeo la silla vacía a su lado izquierdo. Bonnie tomó asiento al lado y comenzó a saludar a todos en la mesa justo cuando llegaron Liv y Care.

"Juro que si dices eso una vez más, te asesinare Bonnie Sheila" amenazó Liv y se sentó sobre el regazo de Tyler, su alma gemela.

Había sido sorprendente cuando Tyler y Liv se conocieron. Olivia y Lucas Parker, un par de gemelos, había llegado a Mystic Falls a los 15 años y rápidamente se hicieron amigos de toda la pandilla. 

Bonnie todavía tiene grabada la mirada de los dos adolescentes la primera vez que se vio mundo, fue como si el resto del no existiera y su única tarea en el mundo era seguir mirándose, si alguno apartaba la mirada, sería como perder.

"Uf, ¿Ella estuvo hablando del gemelo espeluznante otra vez?" Damon tomó un trago de su vaso con bourbon. Las dos rubias asintieron con la cabeza y Bonnie sintió como un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella.

Okey, tal vez no era tan discreta con su enamoramiento con Kai, pero vamos, ella ni siquiera conocía al tipo, solo era como el tipo de enamoramiento que sentías por algún famoso.

"Hola, él no es espeluznante" lo defendió ella.

"No-no" negó con un dedo la bruja rubia para aumentar su negativa. "Él es mi hermano, créeme cuando digo que es espeluznante. Pero tranquila, pronto podrás juzgarlo por ti misma" podría tener un trago del vaso de agua de Tyler y continuo como si no hubiera soltado una bomba sobre Bonnie.

La morena parpadeo con asombro y se mordió el labio. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunté expectante.

Todos en la mesa miraron a Liv quien fingió una mirada de desconcierto. "Oh, no" se golpeó la frente como recordando algo. "¿Me olvido de decirles, muchachos? Prepárense porque el líder del aquelarre géminis viene en camino a Mystic Falls"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La versión en Inglés la voy a subir capaz mañana o en unos días.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> "___" es un separador de tiempo común.
> 
> "***" es un separador de tiempo lejano.
> 
> Lo van a entender cuando lean, recién terminé de escribir esto así que disculpen si hay alguna falta o error gramatical, no lo volví a releer 😂

"Grams ya llegué" Bonnie dejó las llaves en la mesa al lado de la puerta, camino unos pasos y luego tiró su mochila sobre el sofá. "¿Grams, estás por aquí?" Gritó pero no obtuvo respuestas de su abuela, se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina.

Eran las 2 pm y Bonnie había salido de la escuela hace poco. Los últimos días fueron estresantes, y aunque estuvo llena de tareas y exámenes, eso no fue lo estresante sino saber que su amor platónico iba a estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Un largo suspiró dejó su boca.

Liv se había negado totalmente a decirles el motivo del viaje de Kai a Mystic Falls, al igual que se había negado a decirles cuando llegaba. Como la situación requería medidas extremas, Bonnie estaba alerta todo el tiempo y no dormía mucho pensando que cualquier día podría ser el día.

Un frasco de mermelada en la encimera de la cocina le llamó la atención, eso era inusual, su Grams nunca dejaría la comida afuera de la heladera. Tomó el frasco y lo guardo en la heladera, estaba por sacar el pollo para hacerse un sándwich cuando ruidos en el piso de arriba la distrajeron. Se decidió por agarra una botella de agua e ir arriba para ver a su abuela.

Se dejó guiar por los sonidos, lo que la llevaron a la habitación de huéspedes. Oh, ella no sabía que tendrían visitas, su abuela debía estar preparando la habitación.   
Abrió la puerta con confianza y empezó a hablar.

"Grams, te estuve llamando. No sabia que deberíamos ... AH" el gritó se prolongó y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en tirarle la botella de agua al intruso. El hombre se dio vuelta debido al grito y la botella lo golpeó ... justo en sus partes.

Bonnie se tapó los ojos para dejar de ver, HABÍA ALGUIEN EN LA CASA DE SU ABUELA. NO, HABÍA ALGUIEN DESNUDO EN LA CASA DE SU ABUELA. 

El hombre tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cayó al piso agarrándose la entrepierna.

"Maldita ..." la voz salió ahogada y sin aliento.

"Será mejor que se vista y salga de aquí ahora mismo o sino llamaré a la policía" si su voz tembló un poco, Bonnie no lo admitiría.

Escuchó como el hombre se levanta y parcia moviéndose por el lugar, tentada a quitar las manos de sus ojos para poder identificar al intruso y ver si estaba cumpliendo con sus pedidos.

Un par de manos tomaron la decisión por ella y quitaron sus manos de su cara, ella estaba por gritar de nuevo a este pervertido cuando se detuvo.

"Hey, golpea entrepiernas. Soy Kai y tú debes ser la nieta de Sheila, Bonnie" 

No había manera de que esto fuera cierto, no podía estar pasando esto. Su amor platónico no estaba en la casa de su abuela y definitivamente no estaba desnudo.

Se avergonzaría más tarde, pero hizo lo único que pensó razonable en ese momento.

Bonnie se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de Kai.

_**____________**_

  
"Le juro, señora B, que sus tartas son las mejores" la voz de Liv fue la causante de que Bonnie recobrará la consciencia, ella no recordaba qué había pasado, ¿Se había quedado dormida?

"No tienes que ser aduladora conmigo, Olivia, puedes llevarte una porción" su Grams respondió y Bonnie comenzó a sentir que se encontró acostada en el sofá de la sala de estar, las voces provenían de la cocina. Bonnie se paró en serio, arregló su short y camiseta morada y caminó hacia ellas.

"Juro que tuve el sueño más extraño del mundo y Kai estaba ahí. Bueno, no fue tan malo, lo imaginé ..." paró su diatriba cuando vio a su Grams sentada junto a Liv en la encimera y frente a ellas, dándole la espalda a Bonnie, estaba un hombre. Él volteó y cuando vio a Bonnie sonrió con diversión.

"Bueno, hola de nuevo, no estaba seguro de si ibas a seguir durmiendo o te unirias a nosotros pronto" ella comenzó a pellizcarse los brazos y Kai hizo muecas ante la brusquedad, Liv por otra parte se llevó la taza de té a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

"Niña, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su abuela se acercó a ella y le dio golpecitos a las manos que pellizcaban la piel de sus brazos.

"Grams, ¿Qué hace el líder del aquelarre géminis en tu casa?" Preguntó como en trance la brujita menor.

"Bonnie, cariño, Malachai vino a Mystic Falls porque tenemos asuntos que resolver" la mira de complicidad que compartieron los dos adultos, asustó un poco a Bonnie. "Llegó hoy y le dije que podía esperar aquí en casa hasta que esté listo su departamento" 

"¿Malachai?" El nombre se escuchaba raro, Bonnie había pensando que 'Kai' era un apodo, pero escuchar su nombre verdadero era tan extraño y parecía ...

"Parece malvado" habló el hombre de sus sueños. "¿Quién nombra a su hijo Malachai? Es como si esperaran que fuera malvado" 

Sheila resoplo y golpeó el hombro del hombre. Fue un gesto tan normal, como si fueran viejos amigos acostumbrados a estar en contacto. Bonnie no sabía que su Grams era cercana al líder del aquelarre géminis, nunca lo mencionó en todos estos años mientras escuchaba a Bonnie hablar de él.

"Muy delicioso todo, señora B" Liv terminó de darle sorbos a su té y se paró para ir hacia la bruja Bennett más joven. "Bonnie y yo estaremos en su habitación, tenemos cosas que hablar" tomó la muñeca de la morena y la arrastró fuera de la cocina.

"Hey, esperen" Kai se acercó y extendió la mano a Bonnie, ella se soltó de Liv y tomó la mano de él sin dudarlo. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a los dos ante el toque, una sensación de calor y felicidad los invadió, pero los dos trataron de actuar casual. "Gusto en conocerte, Bonster, buenos reflejos" la felicitó y ella lo miró sin sentido, pero a la vez emocionada por el apodo; okay, no a muchos le gustaría que usaran la combinación de su nombre y monstruo para un apodo, pero este venía de Kai. "Tendré más cuidado con las botellas de agua cuando esté cerca tuyo" le susurró y Bonnie retrocedió con sorpresa.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Jesucristo! Bonnie no lo había pensando, ella estaba conociendo a Kai, ella había visto a Kai desnudo, ELLA HABÍA GOLPEADO A KAI EN SUS PARTES PRIVADAS CON UNA BOTELLA DE AGUA.

Soltó su mano rápido y siguió a Liv caminando hacia las escaleras mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

Liv estaba entrando en su cuerpo y se tiró en la cama. "Muy bien, ya conociste a mi hermano espeluznante y te desmayaste, eso no tiene precio" se rió. "En serio, ¿Qué pasó para que te desmayaras? Kai me llamó y también a tu Grams, cuando llegamos tú estabas acostada en el sofá y Kai sentado en una silla frente a ti. Tengo que decir que eso fue muy tétrico, él no despegaba la mirada de ti "

Bonnie bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Ella no estaba seguro si sería buena idea contarle a Liv que vio a su hermano mayor desnudo ... Bueno, mucho no pudo ver porque se cubrió los ojos y después se desmayó.

Ella comenzó a girar en la silla y trató de fingir indiferencia. "Nada, me sorprendí de verlo aquí en casa de Grams"

"Ah-ah" hizo un ruido Liv y la miro entrecerrando los ojos. "Corta la mierda Bennett, no fingas conmigo, ¿Qué pasó entre tu y mi hermano para que te hayas desmayado? O tengo que llamar a Caroline para que ella te interrogue" la rubia levantó su celular y Bonnie no lo pensó, ella se abalanzó sobre su amiga para quitarle el celular. Ella podía con Liv, Caroline sin embargo era otra historia.

"Dame eso" le gritó a su amiga y las empezaron a forcejear por el teléfono.

"No hasta que me digas qué pasó" las dos empezaron a rodar por la cama, en un segundo Liv la empujó y Bonnie cayó al costado de la cama, quedándose sin aire. La rubia asomó la cabeza y que dio una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento, pero esto no habría pasado si hablaras conmigo"

Se iba a arrepentir. "Vi a tu hermano desnudo" 

La bruja géminis la miro con desconcierto. "Disculpa, creo que escuche mal ¿A caso dijiste que viste a mi hermano desnudo?" Bonnie se sentó y asintió con la cabeza, el rostro de Liv se transformó en asco. "Oh Dios, creo que voy a vomitar, asqueroso. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tuve que preguntar? Juro que necesito borrarme la memoria" Bonnie la miro de forma seria para luego empezar a reír.

"Tienes que ver tu expresión, no lo puedo creer" 

"Ja-ja. Muy divertido, tú tendrás que pagarme los años de terapia que necesitaré después de esto" le pegó con el puño en el hombro y Bonnie paró de reír.

"Tú preguntaste" se paró y se recostó en la cama, al lado de la rubia. "Venia de la escuela y escuché ruidos en la habitación de invitados, pensé que podía ser Grams entonces entré ..." Bonnie paró de hablar y se sonrojo recordando el momento. "Lo primero que vi fue una espalda, no lo pensé, solo actué y le lancé lo primero que tenía una mano que era mi botella de agua" hizo una mueca de dolor y Liv miró atenta. "Ygolpeatuhermanoensuspartesprivadas" habló rápido.

"Disculpa, ¿Se supone que tenía que entender eso que dijiste? Porque solo se escuchó un murmullo" se burló Liv y Bonnie se tapó la cara con las manos, a través de ellos mismos volvió a repetir.

"Golpe a tu hermano en sus partes privadas" el silencio siguió a sus palabras, cuando se prolongó más de lo esperado, Bonnie sacó las manos de su rostro y volteó a ver a Liv. La rubia se mordía el labio con fuerza y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Adelante, puedes reírte" la rubia estalló en risas. "Sí, ríete de mi desgracia" rodó los ojos.

"Oh Dios, no lo puedo creer" cada palabra era interrumpida por un ataque de risas. "Le tengo que contar esto a Jo y Greg, definitivamente se lo tengo que decir a Greg" continuo riendo que carcajadas por minutos la rubia.

Bonnie agarró una almohada y empezó a golpear a la rubia. "Deja de reírte de mí, fue divertido solo un momento, eso ya pasó. No le digas a Greg, sería capaz de volver de Portland solo para burlarse en mi cara" 

Greg Parker, otro hermano mayor de Liv y una copia exacta de Kai. Bonnie lo había conocido hace 2 años, ellos se hicieron cercanos muy rápido y aunque Greg era igual a Kai, Bonnie siempre lo vio como un amigo.

"Tienes razón, él sería capaz de hacer eso y Jo lo asesinaria, sus últimos exámenes no fueron muy buenos y tiene que centrarse más en la universidad" aceptó la rubia.

Las dos volvieron a acostarse en la cama, cada una pérdida en sus pensamientos, pero envueltas en un silencio cómodo.

"Liv" llamó Bonnie luego de un tiempo, la rubia solo hizo un ruido con la garganta. "¿Sabes por qué tu hermano hasta aquí en Mystic Falls?" 

La rubia hizo una mueca de incomodidad. "Sí, lo sé. Es un asunto del aquelarre, Kai nos preparó a todos para su llegada, le gusta tener el control" Bonnie levantó las cejas y espero, Liv se sentó en la cama y Bonnie copió sus movimientos, las dos quedaron frente a frente. La rubia miró la puerta y luego murmuró un hechizo, la habitación quedó sellada, todo lo que hablaran ahí, no podría ser escuchado desde afuera. "Está bien, si tu Grams o Kai se enteran de esto, me asesinarian, pero se trata sobre ti, Bon" la rubia tomó la mano de ella y las palabras que le susurró al oído seguirán a Bonnie por siempre.

  
_**_______________**_

Kai empujó el palo de billar golpeando a la bola blanca justo en un ángulo perfecto para empujar a la bola violeta y que entre en uno de los agujeros. Suspiró y evaluó sus siguiente movimientos, era aburrido jugar cuando el mismo era su oponente.

Tomó el vaso con alcohol y lo llevó a sus labios, fingió admirar el resto del bar, pero en realidad se encontraba centrado solo en una persona.

Él había dejado la casa de Sheila para visitar el bar local, después de todo necesitaba información y ¿Qué mejor lugar para obtenerla? Aunque tenía que admitir que Mystic Falls era de los lugares más aburridos que había visitado.

A pesar de su aburrimiento, esto era mejor que estar en Portland soportando al consejo de ancianos. Aunque mucho no podía quejarse, después de todo él consiguió su objetivo, ser el líder de su aquelarre. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Kai recordó el momento en que se enteró de su ascenso.

  
*******

_Tiró la pelota, la cual rebotó en la pared frente a él y volvió a sus manos. Intento centrarse en ese momento, pero la frustración lo superó._

_Se paró y tiró la pelota hacia el vidrio de un auto, esa ruptura le causó placer y miró a su alrededor. Él se encontraba en alguna parte de Portland, cerca de un bosque rodeado de autos abandonados y la soledad como nunca compañía._

_Tomó el bat de béisbol a su lado y lo balanceo en su mano unos segundos, después de forma despreocupada golpeó el auto a su lado izquierdo causándole una abolladura en la puerta. Estiró el brazo para atrás tomando impulso, luego volvió para adelante y dio más de cinco golpes seguidos. Kai empezó a rodear el auto y romperlo._

_Esto era lo mejor, la única forma en la cual él podía relajarse siempre estaba relacionada con la destrucción._

_Se subió al capo delantero y empezó a saltar sobre el auto, él se estaba divirtiendo tanto._

_"Malachai" Kai paró de forma repentina y se congeló en el lugar._

_"¿Mamá?" Preguntó sin voltear a cerciorarse si era realmente su madre._

_Eso no podía ser, sus padres lo habían traicionado. Ellos lo habían encerrado y dejado solo en un mundo prisión, todo por un estúpido aspecto de él que no podía controlar._

_A la edad de 22 años, los gemelos géminis fusionaban sus fuerzas y el ganador lograba ser líder de su aquelarre. En la fecha de cumpleaños 22, a Kai y Jo les dijeron que no se funcionarían, él había estado tan enojado que quiso destruir toda su casa y lastimar a cualquiera que tuviera enfrente._   
_Antes de que él pudiera cometer alguna locura, el consejo y sus padres decidieron encerrarlo en un mundo prisión._

_Ya habían pasado 10 años, Kai ahora era un hombre de 32 años con la apariencia y la mentalidad de un joven de 22 años. Esta era su prisión, su maldición, él no envejecia ni moría, su única compañía aquí era la soledad. Kai no había esperado recibir noticias sobre su familia alguna vez, habían dejado muy claro que creían que él no era apto para vivir en la sociedad y menos para liderar un aquelarre._

_Bueno, que se jodan, ellos se lo perdían._

_"Kai, te necesitamos" el corazón de Kai se aceleró al escuchar la voz de Jo, él se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida tan diferentes. Él sabía que el mundo afuera estaba cambiando, Kai contaba todos los días dentro de su prisión, pero ver cuán diferentes eran ahora casi lo hizo querer gritar._

_"Woah, sissy, ¿Se acordaron del sociópata de la familia? ¿A qué debo el honor?" Su tono burlón no ayudó mucho a disimular la rigidez de su postura._

_"Es papá, él está enfermo, Kai" el sifón solo se encogió de hombros, ¿Por qué a él tendría que importarle ese hombre?_

_"¿Y eso se relaciona conmigo por qué...?" Dejo la pregunta colgando. "Miren, solo reúnan al consejo y que hagan su witchywoo en él" Kai se sentó en el capo abollado del auto. Miro a Jo, se notaban que los años habían pasado y ya no podía pasar como su hermana gemela, no sabía por qué, pero eso le dolió._

_"Él está muriendo y ningún hechizo parece funcionar" finalmente habló su madre de nuevo y Kai levantó las cejas con sorpresa._

_Oh, así que ese era el problema._

_"Te necesitamos, el aquelarre no puede seguir ligado a la vida de papá"_

  
*******

Si no fuera porque su padre estaba muriendo, seguro su aquelarre prefería esperar hasta que Lucas y Olivia cumplan 22 en vez de tenerlo a él como líder.

"Tú debes ser el gemelo espeluznante" Kai no sé inmutó ante las palabras, solo levantó las cejas con indiferencia y miró al hombre frente a él, lo primero que identifico fue su aura de muerte, era obvio que era un vampiro.

"Obviamente tienes el placer de saber sobre mí, pero ¿Tú quién eres?" El hombre de ojos azules se apoyó contra la mesa de billar a su costado y sonrió.

"Damon Salvatore" 

Oh, así que este era el gran Damon Salvatore, por lo que habia escuchado de Liv y Luke, Kai esperaba otra cosa, que decepción.

"¿Qué supone que eso ayude? Sigo sin tener idea de quién eres" se burló Kai.

"Eso es raro porque Liv dijo que pediste un informe de todos los seres sobrenaturales del pueblo antes de venir" la sonrisa burlona de Kai cayó un poco.

Genial, ¿Su hermanita no sabía cómo cerrar la boca?

Es verdad, la información era el arma más valiosa según Kai y eso lo había aprendido al ser líder de todo un aquelarre antiguo. Ninguna información, por mínima o significante que pareciera, era menor o menos valiosa, solo tenías que saber cómo y cuándo utilizarla.

"Culpable" aceptó Kai. "Sé quién eres Damon Salvatore, ¿Eso no significa que deberías estar tras una doppelgänger Petrova y no aquí hablando conmigo? O eso esperaría debido a las marcas en tu muñeca" señaló despreocupado y Damon paso una mano inconsciente por sus iniciales, debajo de su camiseta estaba grabado 'E.G.'

"Bueno, a Blondie y Blondie no se les escapó ninguno detalle"

Kai se encogió de hombros. "Cuando le pido a alguien un trabajo, no espero menos que la perfección y si eso significa saber hasta cuántas veces vas al baño o las iniciales de tu alma gemela..." dejó las palabras colgando en el aire.

"Entonces nos investigaste a todos de forma minuciosa, que alivio porque pensé que eso solo se había aplicado a Bon Bon" el brujo se tensó ante las palabras del vampiro. "Digo, lo pensé porque era algo excesivo querer saber hasta sus notas de la primaria, pero tú sabrás para qué te serviría una información así"

Kai bajo la vista a su muñeca izquierda cubierta con pulseras, no solo estaban ahí porque le gustaban, sino que las pulseras tenían un propósito: ocultar las iniciales de su alma gemela.

Él no era estúpido, descubrió la existencia de Bonnie cuando ella tenía 16 años y sólo le tomó dos años aceptar el hecho de que ella era su alma gemela. Kai pensaba que lo mejor para ella era nunca descubrir ese hecho, Kai no era bueno y ella seguro merecía a alguien mejor, si no fueran por circunstancias externas, Kai se hubiera mantenido toda su vida lejos de Bonnie Bennett. Él sería la perdición de la niña y había decidió que haría todo en su poder para que ella tenga una buena vida, si eso también significaba mantenerla alejada de él, Kai lo cumpliría.

Hablando de Roma, justo en ese momento ingresó Bonnie con la doppelgänger y una vampiro rubia.

"Bueno, ahí está el doppelgänger que tengo que molestar, te dejo" Damon le golpeó la espalda y Kai tuvo que resistir el impulso de mandarlo a volar con magia. El brujo vio como Damon se acercaba a las dos vampiros y la bruja Bennett, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad hasta que Bonnie les susurró algo en voz baja.

Desde lo lejos la rubia levantó la mano y lo saludó con entusiasmo mientras empujaba a Bonnie y la obligaba a levantar su mano para saludarlo, Kai sonrió de costado y movió los dedos de forma lenta.

Bonnie evitaba su mirada y él tuvo ganas de reírse. Dios, ella era tan inocente, definitivamente nunca tendría que involucrarse con Kai Parker; lástima que el destino no pensaba lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al principio pensé en esto como algo de un solo capítulo, pero después de ese final me dije "eso necesita tener más trama, ser más largo" y aquí estamos, la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esto, pero les digo que planeo que sean poco, quizás 4 o 5 capítulos.
> 
> Pd: no piensen en Kai como pervertido por conocer la existencia de Bonnie cuando ella tenía 16! Él no la veía así, más adelante lo explicaré bien


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puntos a aclarar:
> 
> La versión en Inglés será actualidaza dentro de unos días.
> 
> Decidí dejar la diferencia de edad entre Bonnie y Kai igual que en el show. Kai nació en 1972 y Bonnie en 1993, por lo que hay una diferencia de edad de 20 años y meses (casi 21 años), pero Kai tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 25 años (igual a su apariencia después de su fusión con Luke)

"Okay, tengo que decirlo una vez y listo" Caroline miró a Kai jugando al billar sólo, desde lo lejos. "Ahora que lo veo, puedo apreciar lo que le viste, Bonnie" Damon hizo un sonido de arcadas. "Oh vamos, el hombre es caliente" ella lo dijo con el dedo sin disimulo.

Bonnie quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Caroline no había dejado de hacer comentarios de ese tipo desde que Bonnie les contó que ese hombre era Kai, ¿No podía dejar el tema por la paz? Ella seguro que quería olvidarlo, había hecho el ridículo frente a su amor platónico, si fuera por ella, ahora mismo estaría en una viaje de solo ida hacia Japón o cualquier lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Mystic Falls.

"¿Dónde están Blondie y Blondie?" Preguntó Damon viendo alrededor. Bonnie se encogió de hombros, Liv la había dejado después de confesarle por qué Kai estaba aquí, la rubia había dicho que tenía trabajo que hacer. "Saben, pensé que por ser el líder de todo un aquelarre él sería un tipo muy ocupado" Damon dijo con burla como Kai solo estaba concentrado en su juego.

"¿Tal vez se está tomando unas vacaciones?" Elena lanzó la pregunta y todos en la mesa asintieron menos Damon y Bonnie, quien se puso rígida.

Ella llevó su mano derecha a la nueva pulsera que ahora cubría las iniciales dentro de su muñeca izquierda. Liv le había pedido que usara esa pulsera en todo momento.

 _"Escúchame bien, Bonnie. Esto es muy importante, debes cubrir tus iniciales en todo momento, es por tu seguridad"_ las palabras de Liv flotaron en su mente. _"Bajo ninguna circunstancia te vas a quitar esta pulsera"_ le había pasado una pulsera de cuero marrón muy masculina para los gustos de Bonnie, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa. La bruja Bennett había argumentado que era innecesario, todos sus amigos y la mayoría del pueblo conocían sus iniciales, pero Liv había sido insistente en usar la pulsera en todo momento. _"No importa quién las vea, lo importante es que nadie las toque"_

"Claro, porque al ser el líder todo poderoso del aquelarre géminis, lo que más quieres es descansar en un pueblo aburrido" la voz de Damon sacó a Bonnie de sus pensamientos. El vampiro mayor no era idiota, siempre había un motivo oculto cuando alguien nuevo llegaba al pueblo.

"Disculpa, ¿Dijiste líder del aquelarre géminis?" Un atractivo joven castaño y tan alto como Damon, se entrometio en la discusión grupal, todos en la mesa lo voltearon a ver con desconfianza, ¿Una persona se acercaba a ellos y con conocimiento de lo sobrenatural? Eso siempre significaba peligro. "¿Alguna de ustedes es Bonnie Bennett?" Continuó preguntando sin obtener respuestas.

Damon se acercó al chico, se notaba que debía ser un humano adolescente, no más grande que las chicas. "¿Quién eres tú y por qué preguntas eso?" El vampiro lo miró fijo a los ojos intentado con la compulsión, las pupilas de muchacho se dilataron por un segundo y parecía caer bajo la coharsion, pero en un simple movimiento empujó al vampiro unos metros lejos. Elena se paró al lado de su novio al ver eso, ¿Un humano con la fuerza para empujar a un vampiro? 

El muchacho inspeccionó al grupo y centró su mirada en Bonnie como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. "Tú" susurró simplemente e intentó acercarse a ella, Caroline se paró frente a su amiga mientras Elena corría hacia el joven, este último terminó tirando a Elena contra la mesa y la mantuvo ahí con una mano en el cuello. "Vas a venir conmigo" las palabras salieron robóticas, sin emociones.

Caroline miró a Damon, esperando que arremeta y libere a Elena, pero él no se movía, era como si estaba en un trance parado en medio del Grill sin moverse. 

"Lo siento, ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación exigirle a las chicas?" Caroline intentó bromear, ella no se movería de su posición defensiva frente a su amiga. La bruja por otra parte se encontró sorprendida, ella no podía realizar ningún hechizo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El muchacho estudió a Caroline y sonrió de costado. Ni siquiera vieron de dónde vino, pero en un segundo una estaca se encontraron en su mano y luego la clavó en el estómago de la rubia. Caroline bajó la vista a la estaca y con un ruido de incomodidad se sacó la estaca ensangrentada.

"Bueno, le daré la razón a la rubia, que pésimos modales tienes, hombre" llegó la voz de Kai atrás del chico. Él tenía una postura relajante y seguía con el taco de billar en la mano.

"Malachai" ahora la voz del chico salió con un tono más grave, era como si otra persona estaba hablando a través de él. Kai se estremeció ante la voz. "Tanto tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo"

"¿Qué puedo decir? El consejo de Portland a sido una perra y ocupa todo mi tiempo" se acercó unos pasos y su voz salió de manera suave, era como si estaba hablando con un conocido. "¿Tan desesperado me estabas buscando? Aquí estoy"

"Ya veo, pero tuve que llamar tu atención de forma extrema" inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Bonnie y sonrió. "c'est la fille, non? Je peux voir qu'elle est jolie et puissante" 

_'Esta es la niña, ¿verdad? Puedo ver que es bonita y poderosa '_

Kai hizo un ruido de incomodidad. "Laissez-la en dehors de ça, le problème est entre vous et moi" 

_'Déjala fuera, el problema es entre tú y yo'_

No era el momento, pero Bonnie sintió un calor recorrerla al escuchar a Kai hablar francés de una forma tan fluida, ni siquiera se notaba algún acento.

El chico solo se río. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce jour viendrait, tu ne te soucies de personne, maintenant tu me demanda de la laisser de côté? Je ne le crois pas, elle est la clé pour moi pour sortir de ma prison"

_'Nunca creí que llegaría este día, tú no te preocupas por nadie, ¿Ahora estás pidiéndome que la dejé afuera? No lo creo, ella es la clave para que pueda salir de mi prisión '_

Seguido de eso, el chico levanto una mano y todo el Mystic Grill empezó a temblar y un ruido insoportable empezó a emitirse.   
Bonnie y Kai sintieron como si sus cabezas estuvieran apuntó de explotar, la bruja se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras gritaba, Caroline abrazaba a su amiga mientras la miraba con preocupación.

A pesar del dolor, Kai bajó el palo de billar contra su rodilla y lo partió a la mitad, lanzó una de las mitades rotas hacia la tráquea del muchacho donde quedó clavada. 

Kai sabía que no eran capaces de usar sus poderes, él había visto las runas ocultas en las muñecas del chico, runas para absorber la magia y no permitir a los brujos realizar hechizos. Kai solo podía vencerlo de manera física.

El ruido y los temblores cesaron al instante, eso había sido rápido.

Bonnie, Caroline y Elena miraron la escena asombradas, ellas no podían creer lo que él había hecho. Elena pudo liberarse y fue a buscar a Damon que sacudía la cabeza con confusión.

"Tú acabas de matar a ese muchacho sin dudar" susurró en voz baja Bonnie y miró el cuerpo del joven que había caído al suelo. 

Kai no respondió sino que se acercó a ella y corrió de un empujón a Caroline, quien murmuró un breve 'auch'. El brujo se paró frente a Bonnie y tomó su cara entre sus manos. "¿Estás bien?" La bruja asintió aturdida y Kai la abrazó contra su cuerpo con alivio, Bonnie se sorprendió, pero aprovechó la situación y se acercó más al cuerpo de él. Si alguien decía algo, ella solo diría que era un abrazo, ¿Cómo podría ser tan maleducada de rechazar un abrazo?

Bonnie quiso que este momento durara para siempre, pero Damon se acercó para separarlos y tiró de ella a su lado. Kai levantó una ceja con burla, pero lo get.

El brujo géminis sacó su teléfono ignorando al grupo de amigos de Bonnie y se lo llevó al oído. "Liv, necesito que tú y Luke lleven sus traseros al departamento ahora mismo" ahora si miro al grupo y deliberadamente habló de nuevo en francés. "Il a découvert Bonnie et il est en route pour Mystic Falls, je le sens"

_'Él descubrió a Bonnie y está camino a Mystic Falls, puedo sentirlo'_

Sin nada más que agregar, el brujo cortó la llamada de forma rápida. Todos los amigos de Bonnie lo miraron con desconfianza, a él no le importaba eso. Kai se dio vuelta y analizó a Bonnie, ella se veía algo asustada pero lo superaría, al tener de amigos a vampiros debería ser algo común ver cuerpos.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué lo mataste?" Caroline fue la que preguntó y Kai evaluó su respuesta, él no pudo revelar mucho sobre esto, después de todo era asunto de los géminis.

"Asunto de Géminis, Blondie" al final decidió que burlarse esa la mejor respuesta, esta vez Bonnie lo enfrentó.

"No, este es nuestro pueblo y no puedes ir por ahí matando personas, está mal" reprochó y Kai no podía creerlo, ¿Una niña de 18 años le diría que estaba mal a él, el líder todo poderoso de un aquelarre? Kai podría reírse ahora, ella se veía como un tierno gatito tratando de intimidarlo, pero no le sumaría puntos con la brujita Bennett si se reía de eso. "Liv me contó" ahora la sonrisa de Kai cayó.

"¿Qué te dijo Blondie?" Preguntó Damon, Bonnie miró a su amigo un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a Kai para responder en un tono desafiante.

"Dijo que la guerra se avecina a Mystic Falls, Liv dijo que ..." el rostro de Bonnie mostró confusión, ella abrió la boca para volver a hablar pero salió nada.

Kai pudo respirar aliviado, él sabía lo que le pasaba a ella. Era un simple hechizo géminis, él lo había puesto sobre todo el aquelarre antes de partir a Mystic Falls, cualquiera que revelara información valiosa a una persona que no pertenecía al aquelarre seria inútil, ya que la persona se olvidaría de todo el asunto, como si nunca le hubieran contado nada. Kai estaba muy agradecido por ese hechizo de discreción, evitaba la fuga o traición dentro del aquelarre.

"LivviePoo, tan habladora como siempre" primero el vampiro y ahora Bonnie, Kai tenía que hablar con su hermanita de la información que revelaba, tenían suerte de que el hechizo estaba en funcionamiento.

"Bon, ¿Estás bien?" Damon se acercó a la bruja y la miró con preocupación, Kai hizo una mueca de disgusto, él no entendía como una bruja querría de amigos a vampiros, pero eso no era asunto suyo, él no debía entrometerse más de los necesarios en la vida de Bonnie.

Su mano vibró y Kai se dio cuenta que seguía con su teléfono en la mano, bajo la vista y pudo ver un mensaje en la pantalla.

_'En camino al departamento, hablé con Joey y Willa, ellos vienen al pueblo, necesitamos refuerzos'_

**-LivviePoo**

Genial, más de sus hermanos vendrían al pueblo, Kai se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, por lo menos Lucy se encontraba en su trabajo en Nueva York, Jake y Greg se encontraban en sus universidades al otro lado del país y Jo estaba ocupada con su marido e hijas en Portland.

"Me tengo que ir, mandaré a alguien a buscar el cuerpo" con una última mirada de arriba a abajo a Bonnie para cerciorarse que se encuentran bien, Kai abandonó el Grill para encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Tenían un plan que armar y una historia que contar, Kai pensó que esto no podría ponerse peor, que equivocado estaba.

  
_**_____________**_

  
"No lo entiendo, dijiste que teníamos tiempo, dijiste que él seguía en su prisión" la expresión de confusión de los gemelos rubios eran claras y el tono frustrado de Liv no hacía nada por ayudar al dolor de cabeza de Kai.

Los tres se encontraban en el nuevo departamento de Kai a las afueras de Mystic Falls, discutiendo sobre el intruso sopresa del Grill.

Kai tomó un sorbo de su vaso con bourbon y se recostó contra el sillón. "Todo lo que dije es cierto, teníamos tiempo, teníamos un plan, pero él logró hacerse más fuerte y hará todo lo posible por escapar" Kai dudó si el sabor amargo en su boca era el alcohol o el pesar por el fallo en su plan . Él tenía todo calculado, cada detalle, cada mínima parte y ahora estaba arruinado.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Sabes que no podemos dejar que se acerque a Bonnie" Luke habló esta vez y Kai hizo un ruido de incomodidad.

"Lo sé, Lucas, ¿Por qué crees que tuve que eliminar a ese _corpus_ en el bar?" Levantó una ceja con sarcasmo.

Había sido muy inesperado lo de hoy, ver un _corpus_ en Grill había sido sorprenderte para Kai. Los _corpus_ eran sirvientes created a base de magia negra y solo existían por unos minutos, si el mago que los creó era poderoso, podían durar horas.   
Había que transmitir una parte de tu conciencia al _corpus_ , por eso no eran muy utilizados en la magia tradicional, cualquier cosa podía salir mal.

Y todo era un maltido desastre, su mayor enemigo, el dueño de sus pesadillas había logrado escapar de la cárcel que Kai había armado para él y ahora estaba libre, tras Bonnie. La vida sabía como volver para morderle el trasero.

El alcohol no estaba ayudando a calmarlo, tenía un plan que rearmar y un aquelarre que dirigir, ¿Cuánto debería un momento de paz?

"Esta podría ser nuestra ventaja, tenemos a Bonnie de nuestro lado" tan rápido como las palabras salieron de su boca, Liv se arrepintió.

"¿Tenemos a Bonnie de nuestro lado?" Repitió Kai y una sonrisa burlona iba acompañada de sus palabras, aunque sus ojos tenían un aire duro. "¿Me quieres explicar quién demonios te autorizó a contarle sobre el plan a Bonnie? No creas que me olvide que ella dijo que tú, LivviePoo, le dijiste todo"

Se paró del sillón y tiró el vaso contra una pared, el choque entre la pared y el vaso, el ruido del video cayendo al piso lo regaló unos segundos. Él se acercó y se paró frente a su hermanita que estaba sentada junto a Luke en unos taburetes de la isla de la cocina.

"El plan era simple, venía a Mystic Falls a poner un maldito hechizo de protección y nos íbamos, nunca más volveríamos. Ahora, él consiguió una forma de estar en Mystic Falls, conoce de la existencia de Bonnie y ella está en peligro"

Liv se paró del taburete y lo enfrentó. "Se lo dije porque ella tenía derecho a saber"

"No, no es así" gritó Kai.

Luke se paró también y apoyó a su gemela. "Liv tiene razón, Bonnie es la más afectada y tiene derecho a saber, tiene derecho a protegerse"

Kai apretó la mandíbula con furia. "Los envié a ustedes dos como apoyo y para que la protegan, ¿Es tan difícil cumplir eso en un maldito pueblo?"

"No somos tus malditos sirvientes, Kai, no podemos estar con ella las 24 horas del día" Liv resopló.

"Además, esto tarde o temprano pasaría, son las consecuencias de ser el alma gemela del líder del aquelarre géminis, súmale su linaje de bruja Bennett y tienes a la persona que todo el mundo querría, ya sea para llegar a ti o para usarla por su poder " 

Todos sus hermanos sabían que Bonnie era su alma gemela, Kai no les ocultaria eso ya que era parte importante del plan.

Él respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, los nervios lo hacían actuar impulsivamente.

"Lo sé, lo siento" Kai rara vez se disculpaba, pero sus hermanos tenían razón. "Pensé que tendría más tiempo, pensé que si me mantenía alejado lo suficiente, nadie la descubrir. Solo estoy buscando a alguien a quien culpar por todos estos errores, cuando sé que todo es culpa mía"

Su tono fue de resignación.

"Tal vez sí la incluimos en el nuevo plan, todo sería más fácil, ella no es una niña pequeña" argumentó Luke.

Kai sonrió con ironía. A de que podía ver la belleza en Bonnie, solo veía en ella a una niña que debería proteger del mundo. Tal vez en unos años las cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero ahora no era ese momento.

"Lo es para mí, Lucas" Kai caminó hasta apoyarse en una pared y cruzarse de brazos, sus hermanos volvieron a tomar asiento. "Ustedes también son solo niños" se levantó una mano cuando Liv abrió la boca para protestar. "Lo son, Olivia. Mi deber como su hermano mayor debería ser protegerlos, pero como su líder tengo que pedirles que luchen junto a mí"

Su aquelarre no veía por el bienestar de las personas de manera individual o por los niños, todos tenían que servir a una causa mayor, siempre sería el aquelarre antes que lo demás.

"Y lucharemos juntos a ti" la voz de Liv no contenía ni un asomo de duda. Kai seguía sorprendiendose por la confianza y apoyo que obtenía de todo su aquelarre y principalmente, el apoyo de su familia.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al Kai de 22 años, antes del mundo prisión, que contaría con su familia, él se reía en la maldita cara de esa persona. Pero las cosas cambiadas drásticamente desde su fusión con Jo y ascenso como líder.

"Pero hay que cortar este rollo de 'mi plan se arruinó, nadie puede saber nada' e incluir a Bonnie, ella puede ser de gran ayuda, maldición, todos sus amigos pueden ser de gran ayuda" Liv miró a Kai con ojos suplicantes. "Ya viste lo que pasó hoy, estuviste ahí Kai, pero ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez? ¿Qué pasará cuando no estés?"

Kai tuvo que darle la razón a Liv, él debía ser racional y pensar en todas sus posibilidades.

"Tienes razón, Bonnie tiene que estar dentro del plan" caminó hasta la heladera y de ahí sacó una cerveza. "Después de todo, la decisión de ella será la destrucción del mundo mágico o su salvación. Cuando el momento llegue, ella tendrá que decidir si liberar a Henry o dejarlo morir" 

Kai sonrió con ironía. Henry Parker, otro prisionero de un mundo prisión, sifón y también conocido como el gemelo de Joshua, su tío.

"Pero ahora, tengo un mundo prisión que visitar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a hacer que Kai hable español, pero este fic ya está en español e iba a ser confuso, por eso me decidí por el francés.
> 
> No sé cuántos capítulos va a tener esta historia, pero va a ser una historia lenta.
> 
> La historia va a contar con actualizaciones lentas.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai caminó con cuidado sobre los vidrios rotos en el piso de la habitación, él sabía que no podían lastimarlo, pero era algo inconsciente.

Miró a su alrededor y una vez más quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de destrucción que lo rodeaba. Él había transportado parte de su ser al mundo prisión creado por los géminis en 1969, también conocido como el mundo prisión de su tío Henry. Kai realmente no se encontraba aquí y no podía ser herido, él no sería tan idiota de atraparse completamente en el lugar con un psicópata.

"Henry, ¿Dónde estás?" Su voz hizo eco en la inhóspita casa. Él había hecho un hechizo de localización antes de entrar y la casa de Sheila Bennett fue lo que obtuvo como resultado del paradero de su tío.

Decidió subir las escaleras y lo lamentó rápidamente, las paredes en el primer piso se encontraban mohosas, las puertas estaban de un color negro, como si hubieran sido quemadas y había runas que invocaban poder en el piso. Todo parecía trabajo de más de un mes, pero eso era imposible, las cosas volvían a reiniciarse en el mundo prisión después de un día.

Kai empezó a caminar y paró al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

"Para, para, para, para, para..." Kai siguió la voz hasta la última habitación, él se dio cuenta que era la misma que habitación de invitados que había usado para tomar una ducha y donde conoció a Bonnie por primera vez. 

"Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Se sentía como un idiota al hacer la pregunta, se suponía que solo debía estar su tío aquí, era imposible escuchar a otra persona.

Kai abrió la puerta y tomó una gran inhalación de aire al ver dentro de la habitación. Allí, acurrucada contra la pared y en medio de un pentagrama se encontraba una mujer, no, parecía una adolescente solamente.

"Para, por favor, para" la chica seguía repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, ni siquiera se había perturbado por la llegada de Kai, era como si se encontrara en algún trance.

Kai tuvo la intención de acercarse, pero había algo que le decía que no lo haga, era como si su magia le advirtiera del peligro.

El brujo géminis empezó a evaluar sus posibilidades, ¿Cómo llegó otra persona al mundo prisión de Henry si solo él tenía el ascendente?

"Bueno, veo que descubriste a mi invitada" llegó una voz gruesa detrás de él y Kai volteo rápidamente. Allí parado, luciendo como un hombre de 22 años y similar a su padre (eso era aterrador), estaba su tío Henry. "Gusto en verte, Malachai" saludó de forma alegre y despreocupada.

Kai se cruzó de brazos y trató de aparentar desinterés cuando en realidad su cuerpo estaba tenso y tenía el hechizo para salir del mundo prisión en la punta de la lengua. 

"Hola, Henry. Gran decoración haz estado implementado en el lugar, amo el estilo de brujería y abandono de la casa" sonrío Kai.

Su tío evaluó sus palabras mientras camina dentro de la habitación, cuando Henry estuvo completamente dentro del lugar, la mujer dejó de hablar y el pentagrama brilló en un color rojo.

"Sí, es aburrido ver el mismo lugar sin ningún cambio por más de 42 años, tú más que nadie me comprende" empezó a caminar al rededor de Kai mientras hablaba.

"Sí, lo entiendo, ¿Pero no crees que la invitada es demasiado? ¿Cómo entró?" Era imposible que alguien que no fuera Kai accediera al lugar, tenía el ascendente muy bien guardado en su habitación y nadie que no fuera un Parker podía entrar.

Henry dejó de caminar y miró hacia la mujer. "¿Cómo está Bonnie?" La pregunta desconcertó a Kai, él no esperaba eso.

Titubeó al principio. "Bien, desconcerta por el show que brindaste con el _corpus_ " 

Henry rió. "¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Solo quería conocerla" en ese momento intentó tocar el hombro de Kai, pero su mano lo traspasó, Henry puso una expresión confusa y luego sonrió de costado. "Ya veo, no estás realmente aquí, ¿Tanto desconfias de tu viejo tío?"

Era tan extraño que se llamara 'viejo' cuando físicamente aparentaban la misma edad. 

"¿Crees que sería tan idiota de entrar aquí contigo? Ya no soy ese chico que confiaba ciegamente en ti, tío" la última palabra fue soltada con ironía.

_"Hola Malachai, soy tu tío Henry y estoy aquí para ayudarte" Kai miró atentamente al hombre parado frente a él, se parecía a una versión joven de su padre pero tenía una expresión oscura en los ojos que no combinaba con su sonrisa amable, ¿Cómo había entrado a su prisión?_

Kai se paró frente a Henry y aunque no podían dañarse físicamente, Henry retrocedió unos pasos. "Ahora, dejemos este juego de hacernos los desentendidos, ¿Quieres? Deja a Bonnie en paz, no sé cómo conseguiste la magia para manifestar el _corpus_ , no sé cómo conseguiste que ella ingresara aquí" apuntó a la chica recostada en el pentagrama que había dejado de brillar. "Pero esto se termina ahora, nunca dejaré que escapes" 

Kai levanto sus manos e intentó un hechizo, pero sintió como si su magia estuviera siendo contenida, podía sentirla en su cuerpo, pero no podía usarla.

"¿Sorprendido de estar sin magia?" Preguntó su tío con una mirada burlona. "Sí, que tu presencia física aquí no sea real impide que realices hechizos grandes ¿O tal vez es mi hechizo de protección?" Fingió pensar. "Puedes creer que por ser el líder del aquelarre eres muy inteligente y poderoso, pero no olvides quien te entrenó durante muchos años, quien te dio la respuesta a una fusión sin muerte, gracias a mí Jo sigue viva. Puedes creer que estás un paso por delante de mí Malachai, pero la verdad es que yo estoy cinco pasos por delante de todo el mundo" se jactó Henry.

Kai miró desconcertado a su tío.

"Ayuda, por favor" la voz de la muchacha sacó a los dos hombres del concurso de miradas en el que habían entrado, sin darse cuenta. Henry fue el primero en empezar a caminar y pararse frente a la mujer con una mano apuntandola, como si estuviera mostrando alguna exposición.

"Que modales los míos" se quejó con una sonrisa divertida. "Malachai, déjame presentarse a Natalie Bennett" el apellido hizo que Kai de un paso hacia atrás con horror, eso no podía ser posible. "Una prima lejana de Sheila Bennett y mi alma gemela" Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Henry seguía con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

"¿Cómo..? ¿Qué...?" El cerebro de Kai parecía haber entrado en algún cortocircuito, ninguna palabra o pregunta coherente podía salir de él en este momento.

 _'¿Bennett? ¿El alma gemela de su tío también era una Bennett? ¿Cómo el podía estar haciéndole esto?'_ Todo estaba estancado en su cabeza.

Henry pareció interpretar su mirada y negó con la cabeza. "Oh no, muchacho" exclamó con horror fingido. "Yo no le hice esto, fueron tu padre Joshua y Sheila Bennett" escupió los últimos nombres con disgusto. "Veras, Malachai, Natalie y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 16 años" empezó a contar su tío con una mirada lejana y, a pesar de su apariencia joven, sus ojos tenían una mirada vieja. "Ella era la única persona a la cual podía soportar o estar en mi presencia, ella fue mi soporte y apoyo en la mierda de nuestro aquelarre y me la arrebataron" Henry se posicionó de rodillas frente al pentagrama, mirando el rostro de Natalie, ella tenía un gran parecido a Bonnie y hasta parecía de su edad, era espeluznante. 

"¿Y cómo fue que terminaron así? ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?" _'¿Por qué Sheila le hizo esto a un familiar?'_ , era la pregunta muda, Kai no se sorprendería si le dijeran que su padre torturaba personas o quería causar el fin del mundo, pero Sheila Bennett nunca lastimaría a alguien que no se lo mereciera y menos a un familiar. 

"¿Sabes qué también soy un sifón, Malachai?" Preguntó Henry con calma y Kai rodó los ojos. "Claro, que idiota de mí, te lo conté todas las veces que traté de convencerte que estamos destinados a dominar el mundo. Tú y yo somos iguales, sobrino" Henry se paró y volteó a ver a Kai. "¿Sabes que es lo especial de los sifones y sus almas gemelas? Que nosotros no solo podemos absorber la magia de otras persona u objetos tocandolos" Henry levantó un dedo y chasqueo la lengua en gesto de negación. "Nosotros podemos canalizar a nuestras almas gemelas, ahora imagina que esa persona sea un ser sobrenatural, sería una batería de magia inagotable" la mirada loca en los ojos de su tío asustó a Kai, pero se negó a irse, esta información era nueva para él. No había ningún registro sobre los sifones y sus almas gemelas en los grimorios de su aquelarre. "De pronto tenía _'mi propia magia'_ y decidí utilizarla. Natalie y yo creamos un hechizo para poder convertirme en el líder géminis sin tener que pasar por la fusión de gemelos con tu padre"

Bueno, eso no sonaba loco o malvado, Kai no podía ver el problema en la situación si solo crearon el hechizo para evitar la fusión, deberían estar agradecidos, Kai estaba agradecido, después de todo Henry se lo enseñó y así pudo salvar a Jo.

"¿Mi padre y Sheila decidieron encerrarte por encontrar una solución a la fusión?" Exclamó en tono incrédulo Kai. "Eso no tiene lógica y tampoco explica qué pasó con ella" señaló en dirección a Natalie, él estaba evitando mirarla, le recordaba demasiado a Bonnie.

Henry lo miró esperando que Kai este bromeando, él le había enseñado mejor que esto, Kai podía deducirlo por si solo. "La fusión es magia oscura, Malachai, para poder contrarrestarla hay que hacer un sacrificio, un alma por otra, una fuente de energía tan grande que nunca más sería necesario que los gemelos mueran en las futuras fusiones" exclamó Henry con excitación.

Kai lo miró sin comprender hasta que una idea loca surgió en su mente. "No, no puede ser posible" él se negaba a creer que su tío fuera capaz de algo así. "Dime que no lo hiciste"

_Comunidad nómada masacrada a las afueras de Portland, la policía contabilizó más de 94 cuerpos hasta el momento..._

"No sabes lo sorprendido que estuve cuando descubrí que un aquelarre de Inglaterra estaba de paso por Portland. También es sorprende la huella mágica que puede dejar la muerte de una bruja, ahora imagina la de cientos, todo ese poder" Henry levantó una mano y la miró fijamente, como si él estuviera imaginando todo ese poder en sus manos. Luego de unos minutos de silencio por parte de los dos, Henry salió de sus pensamientos y movió sus dedos en despedida. "Ahora, tengo un plan que seguir para escapar de aquí, mándale saludos a Bonnie de mi parte, dile que estoy ansioso por su ayuda a destruirte a ti y todo el aquelarre Géminis junto al mundo mágico" su voz transmitía completa alegría. "Oh, casi lo olvido, también mándale saludos a tu infiltrado, sin esa persona no podría haber causado tantos alborotos, creo que debe estar con Bonnie en este momento" seguido de eso Henry pronuncio unas palabras y Kai sintió como su esencia dejaba el mundo prisión.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Kai sintió como el aire ingresaba a sus pulmones y se impulsaba sobre sus codos, en el piso de su departamento, donde su cuerpo estaba descansando mientras su conciencia viajaba a ver a su tío.

¿Henry había masacrado a todo un aquelarre de brujas? Eso le causo náuseas a Kai, él tuvo que correr hacia el baño donde terminó arrodillado frente al inodoro.

Cuando terminó de soltar todo y se sintió un poco mejor, intento evaluar sus cartas.

¿Infiltrado?¿Había un infiltrado en su aquelarre? Las cosas estaban peor de lo que esperaba.

 _'BONNIE'_ gritó su mente cuando analizó las últimas palabras de su tío, a pesar de su malestar, Kai salió corriendo. Él necesitaba buscar a Bonnie.

_**____________** _

Bonnie volvió a patear el maniquí en el estomago, pero no causo ningún movimiento, como si ella no lo hubiera golpeado.

"Vamos maniquí, coopera" habló Bonnie.

Ella se encontraba en el patio de su abuela entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Aunque contaba como combate cuerpo a cuerpo si su único compañero era un maniquí?

 _"La magia no debe ser tu única amiga, Bonnie"_ le había dicho su abuela una vez. _"No nos deben definir solo como brujas, tienes que saber proteger ante cualquier ataque y no confiar solo en tu magia"_

Sí, bueno, era más fácil aprender combate en las series de televisión que en la vida real y ser una chica de un metro y cincuenta y siete centímetros no ayudaba demasiado.

"Te recomiendo cambiar tu postura, debes separar más las piernas y tomar impulso con tus caderas, tampoco debes bajar la cabeza, así bajas la guardia y te pueden atacar" sugirió una voz masculina y Bonnie dio un grito de sorpresa que nunca admitiría haber soltado.

En las sombras de los árboles estaba apoyado un hombre. Bonnie entre cerró los ojos, pero no pudo vislumbrar con nitidez el rostro.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó con calma, pero ella estaba preparada para cualquier ataque de este desconocido.

"Auch, me hieres mi Bon Bon" el hombre dio un paso hacia adelante, saliendo de su escondite y Bonnie sonrió cuando lo vio con claridad.

Ella no lo dudo y salió corriendo cuando el abrió sus brazos, de un salto se aferró a él con sus brazos en el cuello y las piernas en las caderas. "No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?" Habló con rapidez la bruja.

A quien ella estaba abrazando era nada más y nada menos que Greg Parker, hermano mayor de Liv y Luke y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Greg la bajó al suelo antes de responder y quedaron parados cara a cara. "Liv me pidió que viniera, fue todo muy apresurado" se llevó una mano a la nuca con incomodidad mientras evitaba su mirada, eso era raro, Liv hace unos días le había dicho todo lo contrario.

"¿Jo no te asesinara por dejar la universidad en este momento? ¿Qué es tan importante para que Liv te pidiera venir y enfrentar la ira de Jo?" Preguntó incrédula Bonnie.

"Negocios del aquelarre, Jo sabe que esto es más importante que la universidad" se burló Greg.

"¿Esto es por lo que sucedió ayer con ese extraño chico en el Grill?" Bonnie trató de que su voz no delatara su estado de investigación. Aunque los Parker eran personas muy habladoras, cuando se trataba sobre su aquelarre podían ser tan callados y misteriosos como un agente secreto.

Greg sonrió por su pregunta, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bonnie y tiró de ella hacia la puerta trasera de la casa de su Grams. "¿Por qué no me cuentas todo lo que sucedió? Por favor dime que el chico logró golpear a Damon" pidió él sin responder la pregunta específica de la bruja Bennett.

Bonnie rodó los ojos, pero igual respondió. "Fue muy extraño, estábamos en el Grill y llegó este chico exigiendo hablar con tu hermano, después..." Bonnie se detuvo cuando vio el interior de la muñeca izquierda de Greg que rodeaba sus hombros.

Donde debían estar las iniciales ' **S.B.** ', que Bonnie conocía tan bien debido a las largas charlas que habían tenido los dos sobre almas gemelas, solo había una gran cicatriz de aspecto hosco y ocupando una gran cantidad de espacio, ya no eran visibles las letras.

Greg se dio cuenta de la mirada de Bonnie sobre sus iniciales y se puso rígido, ninguno de los dos emitió alguna palabra. Continuaron caminando hasta ingresar a la casa e ir a la sala de estar, los dos tomaron asiento en el sillón.

 _'¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué su marca estaba... así?'_ Eran algunas de las preguntas en la mente de Bonnie, pero ella no se atrevía a plantearlas, siempre hablar sobre las marcas era algo tan personal e intimo.

Tal vez si Bonnie le dijera algo, algo íntimo, Greg se daría cuenta que podía abrirse con ella y contaría con su apoyo.

"Mis iniciales dicen ' **M.P**.', aunque eso ya lo sabías" empezó a hablar Bonnie para romper la tensión, Greg no se inmutó, él giró su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina, evitando la mirada de ella. "Toda mi vida pensé que encontraría a mi alma gemela y seríamos felices para siempre, luego crecí y descubrí que era raro que haya nacido con la marca en mi muñeca" Bonnie llevó su mano derecha a las iniciales y las acarició, nunca le importó mostrar sus iniciales, pero ahora le gustaría tener una camiseta o una campera para cubrirlas, en vez del short y la remera sin mangas que usaba para entrenar. "Pensé que mi alma gemela debía ser una persona adulta y me asusté" eso era un eufemismo, ella se había aterrorizado. "Pero ahora..." Bonnie se aclaró la garganta cuando su voz se quebró. "Ahora llegó tu hermano y lo más extraño es que su nombre coincide con mis iniciales, eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me dijo que era Malachai Parker, pensé _'él es **M.P.** , eso no puede ser una coincidencia'_, pero no dije nada porque él no dijo nada. Pensé que cuando encontraría a mi alma gemela todo tendría sentido y correria a abrazarlo, pero aquí estoy, fingiendo ignorancia" 

Bonnie no sabía que necesitaba soltar eso peso de sus hombros hasta ahora, ella solo quería darla la confianza a Greg de hablar, pero terminó siendo un proceso purgatorio para ella también.

"Kai ya conoce a su alma gemela, Bonnie, lo ha hecho por más de 2 años" 

Un dolor agudo invadió el pecho de la brujita y un simple 'oh' abandonó su boca. Ella giró la cabeza también hacia la puerta de la cocina y no se dio cuenta de la mirada nerviosa de Greg, ni del tono de voz que había usado.

Cada uno quedó en silencio, con sus pensamientos como acompañantes. Greg pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y tiró se cuerpo hacia el de él en un semi abrazo.

Greg finalmente la miró a la cara, el brujo géminis extendió su muñeca, mostrando la cicatriz. "¿Sabes qué pasa cuando tu alma gemela te rechaza o muere?" La pregunta desconcertó a Bonnie, ella negó con la cabeza... Ella nunca había pensado eso. "Cuando tu alma gemela te rechaza, sientes como si un cuchillo te estuviera apuñalando en el corazón, sientes que podrías morir en ese instancia y estaría bien porque podrías descansar del dolor" Greg acarició su cicatriz. "Luego, con el tiempo, las iniciales se van borrando y es como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, queda un espacio vacío y un hueco en tu corazón" Greg habló con voz robótica, como si la situación fuera externa a él y no le afectara. "Pero cuando tu alma gemela muere, el sentimiento es cien veces peor, conoces la tortura que es vivir y una cicatriz decorada tu muñeca, un recordatorio de lo que te fue arrebatado" 

Bonnie se llevó las manos a la boca cubriendo su exaltación. "Greg, lo siento tanto" fue lo primero que pudo decir y el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

"No todas las almas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas o a tener un final feliz" soltó con simpleza Greg. "Su nombre era Susan Brav, la conocí hace un año en una clase de economía" sonrió ante el recuerdo. "... y la vi morir en mis brazos hace 3 meses" 

_'Cuando Liv se empezó a quejar que Jo estaba enojada por sus notas en la universidad'_ fue lo que pensó Bonnie.

Bonnie no se resistió más e inclinó más su cuerpo de costado para poder abrazar apropiadamente a Greg.

"Nadie más lo sabía, no le había dicho a nadie que la conocí" dijo Greg con su cara enterrada entre el cabello de Bonnie. "Esta es la primera vez que digo su nombre desde ese día" 

La bruja Bennett no sabía qué decir, solo abrazo con más fuerza la cintura de Greg con sus brazos.

Greg se aclaró la garganta. "Pero dejemos los tiempos tristes atrás" él se separó de Bonnie y se paró del sillón, Greg empezó a moverse hacia la cocina. "Creo que necesito algo dulce en este momento, ¿Tu abuela sigue haciendo ese delicioso pie de manzana?" Gritó sobre su hombro.

Bonnie solo gritó una afirmación. Si Greg quería actuar como si esto no hubiera pasado, ella le daría ese momento, pero también se aseguraría de hacerle saber que estaba aquí para apoyarlo.

Bonnie se paró del sillón e iba a caminar a la cocina cuando un gran ruido de afuera llamó su atención, segundos después la puerta de la casa fue abierta con un gran golpe.

Parado con unos jeans negros ajustados y una camiseta gris arrugada, que coincidía con el desorden de su cabello, estaba Kai. Sus ojos recorriendo toda la habitación hasta pararse en ella, un suspiro de alivio dejo sus labios y la mirada loca en sus ojos se atenuó.

"¿Qué es todo ese ruido?" Preguntó Greg saliendo de la cocina con un plato de pie de manzana y un sándwich en la otra mano. "Oh mierda" fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio a Kai. "Hola hermano" saludó nervioso.

Kai estrecho sus ojos con sospecha. "¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú deberías estar en la universidad, ¿Dónde están Joey y Willa?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua y Henry nacieron en 1947, Henry fue encerrado en 1969 a los 22 años


	6. Chapter 6

"Necesito que te calmes y me dejes explicarte" Greg saltó detrás del sofá al mismo tiempo que tiraba el plato con el pie y el sándwich al piso, generando un ruido de protesta en Bonnie al ver el desastre que causó.

Kai entre cerró los ojos. "Respuestas, ahora" exigió.

Bonnie se cruzó de brazos. "Alto ahí" se posicionó en medio de los dos hermanos. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le preguntó a Kai con recelo, ella podía estar enamorada de él pero eso no quitaría que era un extraño y acababa de irrumpir en su casa como un loco. "Y tú..." descruzo los brazos y apuntó con un dedo a Greg, quien tragó saliva sonoramente. "Será mejor que limpies todo este desastre después" lo único bueno fue que el plato que tenía el pie de manzana no se rompió.

Greg juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando. "Lo siento, te prometo limpiar todo, es sólo que él me asustó" esta vez apuntó a Kai y se paró de manera dramática echando la cabeza para atrás y poniendo una expresión angustiada.

Kai se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los dos brujos menores sobre él de nuevo. "Si terminaron de jugar, el adulto aquí" se apuntó a sí mismo. "Necesita respuestas y habrá consecuencias si no las tengo dentro de los próximos 5 segundos" esta vez miró específicamente a su hermano menor.

Greg levantó una ceja y sonrió con burla. "Lo siento, adulto" lanzó la palabra con sarcasmo. "Pero le tengo más miedo a Bonnie enojada que a ti"

Kai sintió ganas de golpear a su hermano para poner algo de sensatez y seriedad en él, pero no lo hizo. El líder géminis solo tomó aire y trató de evaluar la situación.

Él había venido pensando que Bonnie estaría en peligro, pero una rápida mirada a la bruja demostró que ella no estaba herida o perturbada de alguna manera. Luego se encontró con la presencia de su hermano, el mismo Greg dijo que obedecería a Jo y se quedaría en la universidad, bueno eso no fue lo que hizo porque ahora hasta a kilómetros de la universidad.

Fue tan extraño que su hermano menor, que no debía estar, llegara justo cuando su tío soltara que había un espía en su aquelarre. Kai no era idiota y mucho menos lo era Henry, si él le había informado del espía era porque ya no lo necesitaba, seguro Henry esperaba que Kai lo descubra y se deshaga de él para no tener un cabo suelto.

Miro a Greg, su hermanito de 21 años que vestía unos jogging gris oscuro, una camiseta azul oscura y botas militares. Él era una mini visión de Kai a ese edad, pero con una gran diferencia, los ojos de Greg mostraban su compasión y amor por su familia, él nunca traicionaría a nadie, ¿Pero si sus otros hermanos no llegaron y tampoco avisaron un retraso, cómo llegó Greg?

'Piensa, Kai, ¿Qué te estás perdiendo?' 

"... y Lucy me dijo _'Greg, no puedes hacer lo que quieras, Kai va a estar muy enojado'_ con su voz de _soy mejor que tú y tu superior_ y entonces le respondí _'que se joda Kai, no es mi jefe, voy a ir'_ aunque técnicamente lo eres porque eres el líder del aquelarre, pero no lo pensé en ese momento; y así terminé aquí" Kai miró a su hermano con exasperación, él no se había dado cuenta que Greg estaba hablando, pero podía imaginarse lo que había dicho, después de todo conocía a su hermanos.

Greg era incontrolable, valiente, decidido, un poco gracioso (Kai nunca lo admitiría) y tan leal como un perro. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Greg siempre tuvo una gran admiración por Kai y el aquelarre, obviamente a él le gustaría estar cerca en este momento, después de todo Lucy y Jake no eran apegados al aquelarre y tomarían cualquier excusa para alejarse, Kai ya no sabía qué más hacer para involucrar a sus hermanos y unir a la familia.

Kai se frotó la frente y rodó los ojos. "Está bien, luego hablaré con ella y Jake, mientras tanto tú" apuntó a su hermano "vendrás conmigo, tengo planes que eran para Lucy y Jake pero ahora es tu deber cumplirlos"

Greg asintió y sonrió, Kai no había sido tan duro, después de todo él era muy bueno en la magia y un mejor aliado que Lucy y Jake.

Bonnie miró de un hermano al otro y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasó aquí y por qué irrumpiste?" Levantó las cejas en duda hacia Kai y el sonrió de costado de forma incómoda.

Kai abrió la boca para soltar alguna mentira pero el ruido de un celular lo interrumpió, Bonnie levantó su celular que había sonado y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

  
_"Fiesta esta noche en la casa de Tyler, nos vemos en 20 minutos en la casa de Elena, no faltes"_

  
_**-CareBear**_

  
"Sí, dile a Care que yo también ire" respondió Greg en voz alta, él se había parado atrás de la bruja Bennett y leyó el mensaje sobre su hombro. "Muy bien hermano, fue bueno verte, pero Bon y yo tenemos una fiesta en la que estar en la noche, así que adiós" prácticamente echó a su hermano de la casa de su amiga y Kai le frunció el ceño pero tomó la retirada.

Sintiéndose un poco atrevido (y todavía alarmado por la preocupación anterior), Kai se acercó a Bonnie y la abrazó.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?" Bonnie no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Sí, ella estaba enamorada de este hombre hace más de 2 años, pero técnicamente nunca hablaron o tuvieron lazos tan estrechos como para abrazarse repentinamente, aunque ella no se quejaría, es más, Bonnie envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del brujo Géminis y apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

Greg aplaudió para llamar la atención de los dos brujos abrazados. "Está bien, eso es suficiente" se acercó e intentó separarlos pero Kai movió una de sus manos hacia el brazo de su hermano y extrajo algo de su magia, Greg instantáneamente se alejó con una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro. "Auch, eso fue grosero" critico al sifón y Kai solo sonrió con suficiencia.

"Greg tiene razón, ya debería irme" Kai finalmente se alejó de Bonnie, la bruja lo mira con grandes ojos brillantes y cariñosos. "Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, lo siento por lo de antes" Bonnie solo asintió con la cabeza.

"No, yo lo siento por ser tan grosera antes" Bonnie habló con timidez y se sonrojo cuando Kai le sonrió. 

El brujo se alejó finalmente y caminó hacia la puerta y se fue.

" _No, yo lo siento por ser tan grosera_ " Greg repitió las palabras de su amiga con burla y lanzó besos al aire. " _Oh Kai, bésame_ " lanzó más besos.

Bonnie se sonrojo mas fuerte pero no dijo nada, KAI LA ABRAZÓ.

*******

  
**_Mundo prisión 1994 (año actual en el mundo real: 2000)_ **

_Kai recargo su cabeza sobre la barra detrás suyo, después de 6 años en Portland había decidido recorrer el país, no solo quedarse en la cercanía y con lo que conocía. Capaz, más adelante viajaría por el mundo, tenía una eternidad para hacerlo._

_'Mystic Grill' decía el cartel en restaurante que estaba ahora, en un pequeño pueblo de Virginia._

_Había algo en el pueblo, algo que tiraba de Kai hacía el lugar y no quería soltarlo, era una sensación muy extraña._

_"¿Sabes? Para ser un niño del futuro para mí, no eres tan diferente a cualquier persona, ¿Siempre son todos tan aburridos?" Las alegres palabras rompieron la concentración de Kai y lo hicieron pararse de un salto. "Lo siento, ¿Te asusté?" La disculpa fue lanzada con una preocupación y falso pesar._

_Kai parpadeó varias veces para aclarar la visión frente a él, ¿Estaba alucinando de nuevo? Solo eso explicaría la presencia del otro chico, que debía tener su edad, parado a unos metros de él, bloqueando la muerta del Grill._

_"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Oh, su mamá estaría tan enojada por su falta de modales, pero ella perdió ese derecho sobre él cuando decidió junto a Joshua abandonarlo aquí._

_"Hola Malachai, soy tu tío Henry y estoy aquí para ayudarte" Kai miró atentamente al hombre parado frente a él, se parecía a una versión joven de su padre pero tenía una expresión oscura en los ojos que no combinaba con su sonrisa amable y alegre, ¿Cómo había entrado a su prisión?_

_"¿Esto es una broma o algo así? ¿Estoy alucinando de nuevo?" Kai habló más para si mismo, pero el extraño respondió sus preguntas._

_"No, nada de eso sobrino, soy tan real como tú lo eres" le ofreció una mano que Kai aceptó con vacilación, pero se sorprendió cuando no la traspasó. "Seguro tienes tantas preguntas y yo quiero ayudarte a responderlas. A cambio de tu ayuda, juntos podemos planear nuestro escape de aquí, después de todo tu padre, Sheila y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes"_

"NOOO" Kai se levantó abruptamente de la cama.

El mismo sueño, era el mismo sueño con el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Henry.

Kai había estado durmiendo, había hablado con Liv y Hunter, otro chico perteneciente al aquelarre y les había pedido seguir a Bonnie y conseguir sangre del doppelgänger Petrova. Luego el volvió a su departamento y durmió, el hechizo que le permitió hablar con su tío lo había agotado.

Pasó una mano por su estómago desnudo de forma distraída y alcanzó la mesa de luz del otro lado para iluminar el lugar.

Kai suspiró y luego pasó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, recostandose contra la cabecera de la cama.

Henry había llegado como un Dios a su prisión para compartir sus conocimientos y buscar una forma de escapar igual que él. Su padre ingenuo, Joshua, no pensó en la inteligencia y astucia de su hermano, ventaja que Henry aprovechó para generar una brecha entre mundos prisión.

Henry había sentido la perturbación mágica al crearse el mundo de Kai, él podía pasar de un mundo a otro y así consiguió espiar a Kai y evaluarlo hasta que decidió que era digno de entrar en su plan de escape.

Henry había sido como el padre que no fue Joshua para Kai, no era cariñoso de forma sincera pero por lo menos demostraba emociones que lograban engañar a su sobrino y hacerlo creer por un segundo que alguien lo quería.

  
*******

Bonnie tiró del extremo del vestido negro ajustado mientras miraba al rededor de la mansión Lockwood buscando a sus amigos.

Después del mensaje de Caroline, ella y Greg fueron a la casa de Elena donde se prepararon y decidieron ir todos juntos a la casa de Tyler, pero apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar todos la dejaron sola.

Bonnie camino por la entrada buscándolos, pero luego de 15 minutos se rindió y decidió ir a la cocina y buscar algo para comer.

Inconscientemente empezó a jugar con la pulsera de su muñeca que le había dado Liv mientras buscaba en la gran mesa llena de snacks.

"Perfecto" murmuró mientras estirba la mano para agarrar un plato de nachos, pero al parecer otra persona pensó lo mismo. "Lo siento" se disculpó al chocar la mano de otra persona.

Era una chico rubio y de ojos café, muy apuesto y vestía con jeans y camisa. "No, fue mi culpa, debería haber visto a una chica hermosa como tú desde la distancia" gritó sobre la música y el ruido de personas hablando.

Él... ¿Él estaba intentado coquetear con ella? Bueno, esa fue una línea de coqueteo muy vaga, pero Bonnie no dijo nada.

"¿Esa fue una línea muy horrible, no es así?" Le preguntó el chico con vergüenza cuando ella no respondió. "Genial Michael, ya lo arruinaste" habló para su mismo con pesar y Bonnie quiso reír.

"Tranquilo, no fue tan malo, escuché cosas peores" trató de calmarlo. "Soy Bonnie, por cierto" estiró la mano y Michael la tomó rápidamente.

"Soy Michael, pero eso ya lo escuchaste obviamente y puedes llamarme Mike" sorpréndete, él tenía una sonrisa muy linda y Bonnie no pudo contenerse y sonrió de vuelta.

Él tenía un aire muy cautivador, ella sentía que no podía despegar su vista de él o algo malo pasaría, era como si estuviera hipnotizada y su único trabajo es mirarlo. Mike tampoco se separó, sino que aumentó su sonrisa y empezó a hacer círculos en la muñeca de Bonnie de manera suave y relajante. Esto debería ser extraño, Bonnie nunca era tan cercana a extraños o se sentiría de esta manera, pero en este momento no lo pensó demasiado.

Solo se sonrieron por unos segundos más, sin importar la gente o el ruido del lugar.

"Ahí estás B, te estábamos buscando, ¿A dónde fuiste? Greg se estaba volviendo loco" la voz sorprende de Liv llegó a Bonnie y ella se sobresaltó. "Vamos, todos están arriba"

¿Estaban buscandola? Pero si ellos la abandonaron apenas entraron a la mansión Lockwood, ¿No era así?

"Creo que este es mi pase para irme y dejarte con tu amiga" habló Mike soltando lentamente la mano de Bonnie. "Nos volveremos a ver, Bennett" un escalofrío recorrió a la bruja Bennett.

¿Ella le había dicho su apellido? No lo recordaba, todavía seguía como en una bruma desde que Mike la tocó, pero Bonnie le restó importancia, tal vez se olvidó que lo dijo por todos los ruidos a su alrededor confundiendola.

"Adiós extraño que está súper caliente" Liv tiró del brazo de Bonnie mientras se despedía de Mike. Las dos dejaron la cocina y empezaron a subir las escaleras. "¿Quién era ese? Nunca lo había visto" Liv miró sobre su hombro a Bonnie.

Ella tampoco lo sabía y conocía a todos en Mystic Falls, así que solo se encogió de hombros como repuesta, no era raro que llegaran turistas a veces al pueblo.

'Mike, Mike, Mike' Bonnie se repitió como un mantra y miró su muñeca inconsciente esperando ver el pulsera que tapa sus iniciales, pero se encontró con su marca de frente.

Bonnie paró de cambiar y Liv también al sentir a su amiga tensarse.

"No está" Bonnie miro al piso de las escaleras esperando la vista de una pulsera de cuero marrón, pero solo veía basura o líquidos manchando el lugar. "Liv, la pulsera que me diste no está" 

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso era imposible, Kai había puesto un hechizo sobre el objeto para que solo Bonnie pueda sacárselo, no podía haberse caído o algo así.

"Bonnie, ¿Qué tienes ahí?" Liv miró más de cerca la muñeca e inhalo aire con fuerza al ver un pequeño corte, era indetectable y no debería doler, pero la pérdida de sangre era significativa para el pequeño rasguño. "Kai va a matarme" murmuró en voz baja la bruja Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo puedo creer, pasión un tiempo desde que subí algo pero estoy devuelta, estoy organizando las ideas y tratando de imaginar los capítulos para ver dónde termina esta historia, estoy rondando que va a ser una historia de entre 10 y 15 capítulos, no más.
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad con sus seres queridos, les deseo lo mejor, ya vienen tiempos mejores 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Soy yo, con otra historia sin terminar 😂. Literalmente esta idea vino a mi mente y escribí esto en dos días.
> 
> Pd: si leen "Mi destino está conectado al tuyo", dentro de unos días va a haber actualizando, recién la empecé a escribir 💖


End file.
